The present invention relates to a roller massaging apparatus for massaging by applying a pushing pressure on a human body by means of a pushing pressure roller.
One conventional roller massaging apparatus has a construction such that a pushing pressure roller 22 made of rubber is disposed rotatably with a plurality of small protrusions 23 installed on the peripheral surface of the center part of a hollow operating shaft 21, as shown in FIG. 5.
Massage of an affected part using this kind of roller massaging apparatus is performed by a person other than a patient who grips both ends of the operating shaft 21, brings the pushing pressure roller 22 in contact with the back surface or the like of the patient, and thereafter rolls the push pressure roller 22 on the patient's body while applying pushing pressure through the pushing pressure roller 22 on the affected part by applying body weight to both ends of the operating shaft 21. This pushing pressure relaxes the patient's muscles, and push-stimulates the "TSUBO" points (points effective for relief) to improve the health.
In this case, when a soft material is used, for the pushing pressure roller 22, the pushing pressure during the massage operation deforms the pushing pressure roller 22. Accordingly smooth rolling of the pushing pressure roller 22 on the operating shaft 21 is obstructed and the massaging operation is hindered. On the other hand, when a hard material is used for the pushing pressure roller 22, the pushing pressure during the massage operation does not deform the pushing pressure roller 22, and the smooth rolling is not obstructed. However, a problem exists in that due to the stiff and cold touch and lack of cushion of the pushing pressure roller 22, comfortable feeling in use is deteriorated.
The present invention proposes to provide a novel roller massaging apparatus wherein, for example, even if the pushing pressure roller is deformed by pushing pressure, smooth rolling operation is not obstructed, and comfortable feeling in use is realized by good touch and moderate cushion.